The UCI ADRC Neuropathology Core (NP) plays a key role in providing high quality tissue resources to support research dedicated to the study of normal and pathological aging. To accomplish the ADRC goals, the NP Core interacts intimately with the Clinical, Data Management and Statistics (DMS), Education and Information Transfer (EIT), and Administrative cores. The NP Core generates resources to support the study of mechanisms of neurodegeneration and plasticity, with a focus on Alzheimer's disease, other neurodegenerative diseases and the oldest old. The NP Core links clinical evaluations and diagnoses with definitive pathological diagnoses, and provides well-characterized tissue samples to basic scientists to stimulate and facilitate research in Alzheimer's disease, other age-associated neurodegenerative diseases, and aging. Providing tissues that have been characterized clinically and neuropathologically draws in experienced researchers and attracts young investigators to the field. To achieve these goals, the Neuropathology Core has eight aims: (1) obtain brain tissue from ADRC subjects evaluated by the Clinical Core; (2) provide accurate and timely final neuropathology diagnoses to families as well as to the Clinical, and DMS; (3) maintain and continue to develop a Brain Tissue Repository that maximizes the use of tissue for diagnostic and research purposes; (4) disseminate brain, plasma, serum, and cerebrospinal fluid samples from clinically characterized autopsy cases to investigators; (5) develop custom peptides and antibodies to support dementia research, with an emphasis on beta-amyloid peptides and antibodies; (6) develop, maintain and share an inventory of serum, plasma, and DNA samples from living subjects to support longitudinal studies; (7) support a triple, double, and single transgenic mouse brain tissue inventory by banking tissues from different lines of mice at different ages and; (8) provide biochemical measures of beta-amyloid on autopsy cases.